Go'gel Naz'rim Dreadmaw
"We came to this world as exiles and outcasts, but together, we can be more. A weapon to break the chains of oppression. A bastion for the hunted and the lost. A family bound by blood and honor. And if our enemies do not give us peace, we will give them WAR! Victory or death! This I pledge as your Warchief: until the end of days I live and die FOR THE HORDE!" Go'gel Naz'rim Dreadmaw ''is the son of ''Thal'golk Dreadmaw and Ezaritara Fireblade, One being a Frostwolf and the other being a Warsong. He is also the Warchief Of the Horde in year 45, taking his mantle back after Nefak. He is currently wielding Mag'har Dranosh (AU) a hammer of Thal'golk. Personality Go'gel is mostly a relaxed orc, only becoming angry when needed and when he is un-patient, he is responsible for helping create "The Shamanistic Horde" ''with Ret'kar Steelhoof, Sylvanas Windrunner, Nefak Shatterfly, Sacene Shatterfly among many others. He is very patriotic for the Horde and gave up his neutral status for it, when he becomes good friends with someone he was call them "Brother" or "Sister" Biography Go'gel was born in Alterac Valley to a Frostwolf Orc named Thal'golk Dreadmaw and a Warsong Orc named Ezaritara Fireblade, upon being born he'd have bright blue eyes and green skin, his father held him on his arm and studied his newborn son, wondering what to name him, his mother explained her grandfather ''Naz'rim Fireblade, Thal'golk would rub the baby's forehead "Lok'narash, Go'gel Naz'rim. Lok'narash." Upon hitting the age of one his mother would pass due to a terrible sickness after giving birth to Go'gel, Thal'golk would be distraught and set on raising his son till his final breath, Thal'golk would teach his son to fight at only age four. At age five Go'gel would be taught the elements by his father, he'd strangely be good at them and this caught the eye of Drek'thar, the old farseer of the Frostwolf, he'd take Go'gel under his wing and teach him more of the elements further. A few months after, Go'gel and his father would be out of Alterac collecting wood, Go'gel held his face in the air, it'd be..warm and it'd be slightly raining, his father would pick up the wood and start to walk back before an arrow pierces his thigh, he'd fall down and grab his hammer but would be kicked in the dirt before he could fight. They'd look at Go'gel and still lock him in chains. He'd spend a year in Durnholde Keep with his father and a family friend named Zbub, Go'gel knew Zbub was made god-uncle for Thal'golk's 'Mystical' son, they'd live there until Zbub and Thal'golk devised a plan to escape, they'd make the prisoners cause a riot to distract the human guards, it'd work and Thal'golk would obtain his armor and hammer, he'd make his son and Zbub run to front gates, Blackmoore had guards waiting for them, Thal'golk spoke his last words "You will not harm the Dreadmaw! We will return!" As he charged Blackmoore just to be stabbed through the stomach with a holy sword, Go'gel saw his father die before his eyes and resisted crying for him, humans would run to grab Go'gel but Zbub stopped them and told him to run, Go'gel ran and just remembered seeing Zbub get slashed in the eye and his father sliding his hammer to him, he would run back to Zbub and his father, he'd get on his knees and push on his Father's shoulder "Please! Papa!" Zbub would frown and tap on Go'gel's shoulder, telling young Go'gel to leave with him. The Escape to Alterac Zbub and Go'gel would run far from Durnholde into the Hillsbrad hills, Go'gel would wipe the tears away and look up at Zbub "H-how far are we?" Zbub just looked down and shrugged "I don't know, child." They'd be stopped by a human female at a lake, she'd look up and frown at Go'gel, starved and cut up "What are you two doing?! You'll get yourself killed!" Zbub would sigh "Please miss..We're just trying to get home.." She'd also sigh and put her hand on her belt "Alterac I assume you're both from?" Go'gel would just nod "I can lead you to the main gate, but after that I'll be killed for trespassing." Zbub would smile "Thank you!" She'd just nod and say "My name is Lillian Singh" Go'gel would frown again and almost cry. They'd finally make it to human settlement of Alterac, Lillian would bow and point to the valley "The entrance should be the-" Aedelas would stop them and chuckle "Do you think I'd let you two go so easily?" Lillian would glare at him and motion for them to go "I will hold them off. Run." Zbub was going to resist but grabbed Go'gel's arm and ran. Lillan would be killed instantly, dying for their freedom. Bounty Hunter Upon hitting age sixteen he'd be captured by Kul Tiran humans and forced to become a bounty hunter for humans to find orcs who ran away from camps long ago, he was called a coward and traitor by the orcs he found and this threw him deeper in a depression. Hitting age eighteen he killed the Kul Tirans in their sleep and went back to Alterac, Farseer Drek'thar saw him completely bald and in his fathers armor, father's hammer and a trench-coat, Go'gel fell to his knees and cried in-front of his mentor, Drek'thar just helped him up and lead him to Alterac Valley. The Prodigal Son Upon entering Alterac again, the Froswolf citizens would just stare at him, mouths opened. His father was dead and they assumed Go'gel was too, Drek'thar lead him to the main hall and made Go'gel his main enforcer in the Frostwolf army due to his connection to the Elements. He'd stay bald almost all of his adult life. Journey To Garadar Go'gel would go through the Dark Portal into Outland, the home of his people, the orcs. He would travel through Hellfire Peninsula into Nagrand, where he'd be attacked by ogres, He'd almost be killed and would fall to his knees until a strange figure would kill the ogres and carry Go'gel to his camp. Go'gel would wake up on a hammock and would hold his head, grunting. He'd stand up and grab his hammer, it'd be pitch dark in Nagrand that night and he'd squint until he sees a campfire he'd walk up to it and see..A Fel Orc, Go'gel would scream a war-cry and swing his hammer down but he'd be punched in the jaw and slides backwards, the orc would tower about Go'gel and speak in a deep echo-y voice "Son of Dreadmaw..Enough." Go'gel would glare at the orc "How do you.." The orc would help Go'gel up "I am Grim'kar Wolffist. I knew your father." Go'gel would grab his hammer and sit down on a branch "You did? How do you know i'm his?" Grim'kar chuckles "You look a lot like him, Dreadmaw." They'd laugh and Go'gel would learn more about his family name. Present Grjira Battle for Independence Tai'choiz (Grjira Chieftain at the time) was tired of the Sin'dorei coming into Grjira and taking their supplies and taking their soldiers. Go'gel was called back to the Nation he built and was made a Military commander to lead Grjira's armies for Independence from Silvermoon. He raided Eastern Plaguelands for the entrance to Ghostlands but was completely outnumbered compared to Sin'dorei forces protecting the Ghostlands, where he'd call a retreat back to Grjira to defend it. Silvermoon of course invaded Grjira, or attempted too, but Go'gel called his forces to the gate and they completely ended the Sin'dorei numbers invading. Shortly after, they finally had enough soldiers to officially invade Ghostlands, after forcing Silvermoon soldiers to retreat into the Ghostlands, they went inside also. After getting multiple Victories in Ghostlands, Go'gel was considered the best Grjira Commander in it's History. When the day finally came to invade Silvermoon, two strange elves named Karzun and Placeholder offered to help. Karzun gave the green Grjira soldiers a boost to fight and that was one of the causes of winning Silvermoon. Long story short, Tai'choiz was gravely injured but Grjira gained Independence, Go'gel went back to the Horde where he'd become Advisor of Warchief Thal'golk. Trivia * Go'gel has no meaning in Orcish * Go'gel's AU Mag'har Dranosh is much more powerful then the original. * Drek'thar considered Go'gel to be his adoptive son when Thal'golk died. * The Horde have completely accepted the Frostwolf Clan into their ranks * Go'gel has two children, one a boy and the other a girl. * The name 'Dreadmaw' is considered legendary in Alterac due to Thal'golk saving the clan from Fel Orcs. * Go'gel had a mate named 'Mirska Wolffist' the granddaughter of 'Grim'kar Wolffist' * Go'gel has a straight-back and this is from humans forcing him to stand straight so he isn't 'Savage' like the other orcs Gallery